The Anagamar Mountains
by Artemisa
Summary: Elladan, Elrohir, Legolas and haldir discover a danger that is hidden in one of the creepiest mountains of Middle Earth. Suddenly they get involved in a complot to kill all the dwarves of Middle Earth and so they face one of the hardest decisions of their


DISCLAIMER: They are not mine, you know it.

Author Notes: Hi everyone! This is another story about the twins Elladan and Elrohir and Legolas, hope you enjoy it! In this Haldir is going to be one of the principal characters ( lets say that even know I still can't accept that he died in the movie _). English is not my mother tongue, sorry for the mistakes. 

This is... (can you guess it?) SLASH! ^_^. As always the twins are four hundred years older than Legolas (who is the only child of Thranduil) and they are about millennia and a half years.

PLEASE REVIEW I will really appreciate it. If you are a fanfic writer you know what a review means and if you aren't do it anyway and make a girl really happy.

Prologue

"Are you sure this is the way?" Legolas asked stopping and looking at their surroundings

"Actually no" Elrohir said turning around to look at the blond prince with a sheepishly smile. Legolas rolled his eyes and sighed deeply.

"Then we are lost" he said smiling amused

"No, we just don't know where we are"

"Elrohir that means we are lost!" Elladan said grabbing his twin's shoulders and shaking him with mock panic "We must knew that your short cut was going to turn in something like this" he sighed dramatically and Elrohir pouted

"Lets see the positive thing" Legolas said smiling.

"Yes! Listen to him" Elrohir nodded emphatically as Elladan raised an eyebrow questioningly. 

"We have no witness who can talk about the first elf ever who got lost" Elrohir almost fell to the ground while Elladan had troubles to breathe because of the laugher

"Legolas!" the younger twin said indignant 

"Sorry, but is the truth"

"I didn't get lost!"

"Then why we are in the middle of nowhere?"

"We aren't in the middle of nowhere, my dear prince" but when he looked around he only saw rocks, rocks and more rocks all identical amongst them and few small animals that seemed to be having a great time watching how three of the fairest creatures they had ever seen were having problems to reach their destination. " Very well then" he admitted "we are in the middle of nowhere. But this haven't to be necessarily bad" he added with an impish grin

"I didn't say that" Legolas said returning the grin as they got closer, but suddenly they stopped feeling that something was amiss

"I think someone is missing" Legolas said looking for Elladan who had remained silent and couldn't suppress a chuckle when he realized that the older twin was still laughing with all his lungs. Elrohir rolled his eyes.

"Elladan you are going to choke" he said approaching to his brother grabbing Legolas with him.

            *****

"Well, now what?" Legolas said two hours later fastening his silk shirt while Elladan fixed his hair and Elrohir put his boots.

"First we need to know if we are closer of Imladris or Lothlorién" Elladan said

"Because of how the situation is, it wouldn't surprise me to discover that actually we are in Mirkwood" Legolas laughed but whispered an apology when Elrohir looked at him with a death glance  

 "We can climb on that tree" Elladan said chuckling pointing six lonely threes and he and Legolas looked at the younger twin who rolled his eyes and start climbing the highest one.

"He won't take a short cut for a long time" Legolas commented looking at where Elrohir was suppose to be climbing

"Indeed. He will never live this down" Elladan nodded 

"I heard that!" Elrohir shouted 

"Sorry" the other two returned but looked at each other amused  

"I saw that!" Elrohir shouted again

"By Elbereth dear brother just climb up" Elladan said laughing 

            *****

            Lothlorién was as beautiful as always and the elves who guarded the borders, more than watching with apprehension they watched enjoying every moment, every whisper of the wind and every sigh of the trees, so when two elves came running to the western borders they met the cheerful patrol who greet them warmly.

"What brings you here?" Rumil asked "It is not time of changing the guard yet"

"I have word of the Lady" Allendë said "She asks for Haldir"

"What have you done now?" Orophin said impishly at his older brother who rolled his eyes.

"Wrong elf Orophin, for I am not those insane twins or the crazy prince" Haldir said good humored "Well then, I shall go, but before... Do you know if those three have arrive yet?" he asked to Allendë, who laughed.

"No, they haven't"

"They are coming from Rivendel, are they not? They should have pass here" Orophin said confused

"Being them, it's more likely that they surround the Golden Woods just to enter from the eastern borders and then take me unguarded" Haldir said leaving.

"Paranoid!" Rumil shouted "But he is right" all the elves laughed.

            When Haldir reached the Lady and Lord's chambers he found them waiting for him, their eyes shining in... Amusement? That only could mean one thing (or three).

"My Lords" he said bowing

"Haldir, we need a favor" Galadriel started

"Whatever you wish"

"Could you go to the Angamar Mountains and bring our grandsons and the crazy son of Thranduil?" Celeborn said

"Are they alright? Has some ill befallen them?" he said worriedly. If someone had dare to hurt those elflings he will made him pay.

"No, no. That is not the case, although they certainly would prefer it" Galadriel said a little amused "I saw them in my Mirror and..." she chuckle "they are lost" Haldir opened his mouth as if saying something, but no words came out.

"What?" he finally managed to said.

"We think that it was one of Elrohir's short cuts" Celeborn said

"That certainly explains everything" the guardian murmured. "I shall leave immediately" 

            After he left Celeborn and Galadriel looked at each other grinning, no matter what their favorite guardian could said, he was very fond of Elladan, Elrohir and Legolas. The elflings had a powerful alley in him. 

TBC....

Please, don't forget to REVIEW!


End file.
